Gates of the Underworld
"Gates of the Underworld" event description Gates of the Underworld, guarded by the powerful Chimera, are suddenly in danger. Greedy heroes longing for rare artifacts have no idea what awaits them on the other side. History repeats itself, and many have probably forgotten why these doors should be closed forever! The event lasts 6 days. The player has to raid the Event Camps in order to obtain Parts of the Triangle. After combining the three parts a Triangle will be created – the event’s currency. The Triangle is used to obtain items in the Event shop (runes, artifacts, spells). In the Extreme Camps (Wrested balcony), the player can obtain one Chimera head (lion, snake, goat). Combining them will create the powerful Chimera unit. Event Camps Asylum * Medium camp (31-40 level) * 2 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Flamekin, Frostguard * Loot: ** A 66% chance to find a part of the Triangle ** Chance to find a Rune of Earth (II) ** Gain 1,7x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Sleeping volcano * Hard camp (41-60 level) * 3 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Flamekin, Frostguard, Changeling * Loot: ** A 100% chance to find a part of the Triangle ** Chance to find a Rune of Water (III) (Only if this rune is available in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Volcanoes.) ** Gain 2,5x more resources and experience points ** Random resource type Wrested balcony * Extreme camp (undetermined level) * 5 Command Points needed to attack * Neutral units: Frostguard, Flamekin, Chimera * Loot: ** A 150% chance to find a part of the Triangle ** Is available for raiding using Mass Attack - AT LEAST 5 WARRIORS NEEDED for 1 of them to get one of the Heads of Chimera (Head of the Goat, Head of the Lion, Head of the Snake)! ** Gain 5x more resources and experience point ** Chance to find any Rune (highest Rune currently available in the gameworld) ** Random resource type Dynamic rune drop in Event Camps Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Asylum. Rune of Water (III) can be found in Sleeping volcano, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Sleeping volcanoes. Any type of Runes can be found at the Wrested balcony, but is limited to the highest type currently available in the game world. Event Items Parts of the Triangle (I,II,III) - Get all three parts to create the Triangle – currency that allows you to buy items in the event shop. You can also gain them by attacking the Easy Portal (5% chance), Medium Portal (7% chance), Hard Portal (9% chance) and Very Hard Portal (11% chance). Triangle - The currency needed for buying items in the Event shop. Can be created by forging all three Parts of the Triangle. It can also be created at the Alchemist. Heads of the Chimera (Head of the Snake, Head of the Lion, Head of the Goat) - After finding and combining these three heads, you will gain the Chimera unit. Chimera unit - Use to add the Chimera to your army. Event Shop Click on the Triangle in the hero’s inventory to display the Event shop: Event Units Chimera Summons by combining all the Heads (lion, snake, goat) and using it. Chimera stats: * Upkeep – 200 * Damage – 10 500 (chaos) * HP – 8000 * Resistance – 30 (fire) * Regeneration – 15 Special abilities: * Chaos damage – no damage reduction by opponent’s protection * Immortality – after being defeated in a battle, Chimera reappears in your inventory and can be reborn by spending 3 runes Event Artifacts Song of the night (common ring) Features: * Iron production +3 % (+3% with each additional level) * Resource production +2 % (+2 % with each additional level) Sash of knives (rare belt) Features: * HP bonus +4 % (+2 %) * Experience bonus +2 % (+2 % with each additional level) Magic collar (legendary shoulder) Features: * Magic damage + 5 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Reach of spell + 8 % (+5 %) * Mana production + 5 % (+ 3 %) Ring of the mighty Kotzian Features: * Magic damage +5% (+3 % with each additional level) * Effect of spells cast on you +7% (+3 % with each additional level) Shapeshifter Features: * HP bonus +5% (+3 % with each additional level) * Damage +5% (+3 % with each additional level) * Normal resist +3 (+3 with each additional level) Event Spells Chaos grip Features: * Damage – 40 000 (chaos, +10 000 with each additional level) * Mana cost – 400 (+25 with each additional level) * Cooldown – 7200 seconds (-1000 seconds with each additional level) * Range – 50 (+5 with each additional level) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition: * Amount of the gained Heads of the Chimera (lion, goat, snake) Event Achievements: * Amount of the Chimera units in your army * Number of raids on the Wrested balcony (Extreme camp) Event Quest list "Obtain" in condition can be both – found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic